scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Valerio Achille de la Medina
"Baby, can you move it round the rhythm? Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams When I come up on the scene" Overview Valerio Achille de la Medina is a Thaedian born bastard mage. Valerio taught himself to use magic based in illusions at a young age, such talent only later being refined. He professes to be in the Vale with the intent of making friends and starting anew, and is yet to pledge himself to any greater power or faction. Personality True Neutral. Valerio does not make any claims to good or evil, as "The Narga and the Gods ask too much of me,". He is not bound to law, but does not act purely on his whims. His interests place himself and his friends above all else. Valerio is also a Romantic in his own way. Love is something that should be given and discussed freely and openly. Abilities = Mage Valerio's use of magic is focused primarily on illusions. Such magic may alter his appearance, or make any opponents see insects and horrors crawling on their skin and weapon. The little magic he has taught himself or been taught past illusions are more theoretical. Valerio assists his casting with glyphs to focus his magic. One such glyph is drawn on his hand and allows him to focus magic in his hand, another is tattooed on his chest as a focus for his illusions. History Early Life Valerio Achille was born a bastard in the port town of Medina. As such, he was given the surname 'de la Medina' to denote such a status. Little is known of his mother, who vanished shortly after his birth. What is known is that it was her blood that gave him magic. His father, Giuseppe Adesso, was a wealthy merchant in the town. Giuseppe disowned Valerio, as to keep a bastard would be career suicide. Valerio was left on the streets at a young age, initially surviving due to the generosity of other urchins. A Taste of Magic His need to survive on the street pushed latent magic in Valerio's blood to the surface at an early age. He learned to create minor illusions, usually changing his face, while many were learning to read. As he grew, so too did his confidence with magic. Stall owners would frequently be seen discarding perfectly edible food, convinced they saw maggots in them. For a while he and his friends ate, and could afford luxuries such as schooling. But such fortunes never last, and the merchants of the town caught on to his tricks fast. The Thinning Life as an urchin was never easy. One had to be willing to go to any end to survive. Those who did not have what it took to survive would be found dead on the streets, or sold off to slavery in the hope of at least having meals and a bed of sorts. One by one Valerio's friends would vanish some way or another. Valerio however remained, stealing food where he could, and stealing hearts in the hopes of finding a bed for the night. The people he slept with rarely mattered, they were there to ensure his survival. The Vale At sixteen Valerio left Medina. How and why he will not say but in the three years that followed he grew from a child with latent talent, to a young man who could trick and charm his way out of most situations. It was in this state, at nineteen years old, that Valerio arrived in Guardian Vale. Life in the Vale A Feast of Foul Fortune Valerio arrived in Guardian Vale just in time for the Golden Feast of Giving. He was not alone in his arrival, but he was initially friendless. After a brief discussion with the areas' Taverner, Valerio set out to explore the area. With him was the Cambion Vex'ara, another new arrival. The two formed a fast friendship as they travelled and met the various powers and players in the region. Their travel and conversation was rudely interrupted by a band of marauding Vylklanders. Valerio vanished before they could attack, hoping that his disappearance would distract them from Vex. When it didn't he reappeared and fought the warband on his own in a valiant if foolish attempt to protect his new friend. He was taken down and the two limped to the tavern empty handed, with Valerio spouting vengeful intent. With their finances stolen, the pair set their sights on the tree so many sought. Valerio wanted to bring the tree back to Jo'v, both for the reward and in the hopes of getting on the good side of "one who can keep both the Gods and Narga in check". Unfortunately any attempt to steal the tree from the Camp of Light failed before there was even a chance of success. There was victory however, in the form of retribution. An assassin in the Camp of Light started a fight with the Vylklanders and Valerio immediately joined, eager to regain lost geld. The Camp was successful and Valerio continued on his way with double the geld stolen. By days end Valerio and Vex aligned themselves with the Tavern Guard's attempt to hold the Weftyril stone, and while unsuccessful Valerio considered the day quite the success. Relationships Vex'ara Vex'ara, the cambion from Fey Ring, was the first friend Valerio made in the Weft. The two formed a fast friendship travelling around the Vale in an attempt to make geld. Valerio cares for Vex, and has no qualms about having formed such a bond with her. The two share a room in the tavern and both have bought gifts for the other (though Valerio remains unaware that Vex'ara bought his; she claims to have had it lying around). Hrafn Arielsen Valerio finds the half-elf mage very interesting. The man is a powerhouse of magic and pleasing to look at; Valerio readily admits to finding Hrafn attractive. He also respects Hrafn as not only a powerhouse, but as one seemingly well educated in magic. Valerio would like to learn as much as possible from Hrafn. Sev Valerio is smitten by the half-orc. He finds beauty in the aura of power and cunning she gives off. He hopes to befriend her despite the fact that they clashed while Jo'v and Gideon fought for the Weft stone.